Alpha Week 7
League of Legends Week 7 Champions * ** Can now be properly cast when , , etc. * General ** Fixed some tooltip errors. * Stats ** Ability power per level reduced to 0 from 6. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Cone distance reduced to 1300 from 1600. ** Fixed a bug where it was applying with an incorrect slow percentage and was gaining extra damage from ability power. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Now stuns the target hit for up to 5 seconds and deals half damage and slows nearby targets by 50% for seconds. * General ** Fixed some tooltip errors. * General ** Fixed tooltip errors. ** Removed excess Dodge messages. * ** Now has a particle effect. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Now slows all targets by 60% for seconds. * ** Damage per second increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Number of bounces reduced to 6 from 7. * Stats ** Health gained per level reduced to 100 from 106. * ** Mana cost increased to from 80 at all ranks. ** Area of effect range reduced to 525 from 600. * General ** Fixed an issue with Sivir's mouse-over outline. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 400 from 350. ** Base attack damage increased to 42 from 39. * ** Damage reduction per bounce reduced to 20% from 25%. * ** Now gives half benefit to allies. * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 600. * ** Now grants +20 armor and magic resistance. * General ** Adjusted recommended items. Items ; * Bonus damage reduced to 2% of current health from 3%. ; * Health regeneration when under 50% health increased to 2% from 1%. ; * Fixed a bug where it was not working properly. * Fixed a bug that caused you to lose your bonus when upgrading to . ; * Fixed a bug where it was not properly giving 20% bonus damage. Summoner Spells * Should now properly make turrets invulnerable versus magic. * Cast range fixed. * Fixed some issues with this spell. General * Removed the silence effect from the , and added 60 magic resistance. * Adjusted turret scaling. * Significantly changed front-end menus. * Limited the maximum number of players per team to four. * Added sounds to the pre-game menus. * Streamlined account registration. * Improved error notification. * Added practice game owner indication. * Added the ability to kick/ban players from practice games. * Added map selection to the Create Practice Game screen. * Improved chat responsiveness. * Added more usable chat space in Team and Champion Select screens. * Adjusted Champion and Spell Selection screens. * Gold, health, and will now update at a faster rate. * Made several adjustments that should help when teams have an uneven number of players. * Made chasing improvements. Bug Fixes * Selection circles have been removed. * Fixed a bug that caused the wrong animation to play sometimes. * Fixed several disconnect issues. * Fixed an issue that caused the Terms of Service to appear too many times during patches. * You should now move towards an enemy structure if you right click on it, regardless of if it is in Fog of War or not. * Fixed an issue where the game would crash if you targeted over 128 units at once. * Minions should no longer be able to get killing streaks. * Fixed a bug where some turrets were not scaling properly. * Health bars should be correct when they first come onto the screen (second attempt). * Heroes should no longer turn in weird directions when they cast upon themselves. * Heroes now correctly show each one of their attack animations at high attack speeds. HUD Changes * New option to flip the camera when you play on chaos side. Esc > More Options > Flip Camera. * New color scheme for teams. You are now always green no matter what side you are on, and your enemies are always red. Chaos side buildings changed from red to purple. * Health bars should now be the correct brightness at every health level, making them easier to see at low health (second attempt at a fix, this one really works). * Ping lasts twice as long, can be used by pressing or holding down G. Repeat rate capped at twice per second. * New hero health bar art with hero level shown in-game. * New toggle "Toggle Minion Health Bars" bound to L. Toggle all health bars now Shift+L. * Clearer tooltips for spells you have not trained yet. * Killing spree announcement messages should make more sense now. * You can now cast spells which target the ground (like ) on the minimap. * New tooltips for all attributes. * New art for all HUD elements. * Double-clicking on an item in your inventory while in the shop window will now show you the build tree for that item. * Camera can now be zoomed out an additional %. zh:内测第 7 周 Category:Patch notes